Substrate or semiconductor wafer quality improve with the absence of defects. Defects are reduced through improvements in the substrate or semiconductor wafer manufacturing process. As substrate manufacturing improves, eliminating the presence of smaller defects, that previously had minimal effects on substrate quality, become important to improving substrate quality. The smaller defects may be of a size that is undetectable through conventional defect detection techniques.